


Her Little Secret

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never admit this to anyone, but the one thing she missed the most during all the long days and the longer nights and the slowly passing years was the feeling of safety of someone tucking you in at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



She would never admit this to anyone, but the one thing she missed the most during all the long days and the longer nights and the slowly passing years was the feeling of safety of someone tucking you in at night. Not that she had clear memories of it at all, but she had wisps of images in her head, of hands smoothing down a blanket and gentle lips touching her on the forehead and soothing words alleviating any fears she might have.

Every once in a while on Jakku, she had seen things like that, too. Not with her, but mothers with their babies, coaxing them to sleep. A little kid clutching a bear for comfort.

She never had more than a second to spare for wishing for such luxuries that most likely would never come, but in those seconds, sometimes the pang of jealousy almost hurt.

Now, though … well, now she would never admit it either. Instead, she scowled or playfully shoved at one of the boys with her hand, pushing them away.

“You’re in my space,” she would hiss at Poe. “Stop touching my hand!” she’d snap at Finn.

But it never stopped them. Not at all.

The first night they had both plunked down beside her, one on either side, she’d stared at them in complete confusion.

“What are you doing?” she’d asked, as Poe had fluffed a pillow and Finn had spread a blanket out for the three of them.

“Going to sleep.” Finn looked at her like he thought she might have a serious head injury and couldn’t remember her own name.

“What are you doing _here_?” she clarified. 

“This cave is small, Rey,” Finn answered. “Where else are we going to go?”

He had a point. After the ship had broken down, they’d had to run for cover from the approaching storm. This was the best thing they’d found. But she still hadn’t expected this, them pressed up against her on either side like a sandwich.

She scowled at them both again, just for good measure. “Well, don’t touch me,” she said, before gingerly lying back down.

Of course they did. 

She woke up just as the morning light was beginning to seep into the cave to find Finn buried into her right side, his hand around her waist, his warm breath on her ear. On her other side, Poe was facing away from her but his arm was also lying across her, his hand somehow on top of her breast. All of their legs were intertwined.

She sighed loudly, even though neither would hear her, and muttered something about them being way too close for comfort, but she went back to sleep with an odd sort of feeling in her chest. 

Two days later, when they again appeared on either side of her, Poe with a pillow and Finn with a blanket, even though they were back at home base, she scowled at them again and told them to stop making this a habit.

But she fell asleep between them, the warmth in her chest spreading out over her whole body, and decided maybe, just maybe, she could be okay with this.


End file.
